


SportaSwear

by Sequesters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sportacus and Robbie are adults and as such they say bad words sometimes, just not around the kids, rated T because....swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Posted on tumblr last year, never uploaded it here, in light of recent events, I feel like I should.Robbie thinks Sportacus is too pure to swear. He is wrong.





	SportaSwear

Sportacus took a large chunk of metal off of one of Robbie’s lab tables, experimentally tossing it from hand to hand.

“Is this important?” he asked, wiggling it at Robbie.

“Nope, fidget away,” Robbie waved an arm in his direction, occupied with finding himself some CAKE.

Sportacus smiled and spun it around in his hands, threw it in the air and caught it, and then accidentally tossed it across the lair.

“Shit, sorry,” he said apologetically, starting to run over to where it clanged to the ground, “I’ll get it.”

Robbie froze, and he stumbled backwards for a moment as his worldview completely shattered. SPORTACUS just CURSED.

Once he had blinked himself back into some semblance of brain function, he vigorously wiggled a finger in his ear, mind working quickly. Were his ears deceiving him, or did he REALLY hear-

“Did you just-did you just say a  _bad word,_ Sportapure?” he asked cautiously.

Sportacus shrugged, returning with the piece of metal. “Yeah, I guess.  Haven’t you ever heard me swear before?”

“NO I _haven’t_!” Robbie said accusatorily.  Why was he being so…cavalier? “I thought you were…I don’t know, MORALLY OPPOSED to swearing!!”

“Well,” Sportacus said, placing the piece back on the table, “I do  _not_ swear in front of the kids, obviously. But, we are both adults here, and I am certain that none of the kids are going to pop up down HERE, so I can…drop the filter.” he smiled.

“I-I-” Robbie garbled, trying to reconcile what he just heard with what he knew about this…paragon of virtue.

It must have been contorting his face in some sort of interesting way, because Sportacus tilted his head. “Are you okay, Robbie?”

“This-this-” Robbie gestured everywhere, “-whole  _FUCKING_  TIME I’ve been CENSORING MYSELF around you AND NOW YOU JUST-”

Sportacus’ jaw dropped. “You’ve been CENSORING YOURSELF? For  _me?_ ” he asked incredulously before he burst into laughter.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, SPORTAFLOP!!” Robbie near-screamed over the sound of his laughter. “I thought you would be OFFENDED!! Because you’re such a…HERO type!! STOP LAUGHING!!”

Sportacus was doubled over in a fit of mirth.

“All-all this time,” he said, wiping his eyes and letting out the rest of the breath as a laugh, “You thought I couldn’t handle a few bad words?” he let out a couple more chuckles.  "Oh… _fuck_ , that’s so  _funny.“_

Every time Sportacus swore it sent a jolt of surprise through Robbie.

"I-you-uh??” he stuttered, flustered.

Sportacus walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Looks like I’M not the one you had to worry about, eh Robbie?” he said, mustache twitching with the effort of keeping his composure.

“Go to hell, Sporta-SportaFUCK,” Robbie snarled.

Sportacus just put up a finger gun at him with his free hand. “ _Nice one,”_ he complimented, winking.

“UGH!!”


End file.
